Harry Potter and the Hidden secret
by modeerf
Summary: Harry and his friends meet a new student with many secrets. Please Read and Review! I will NOT be updatting until I get some reviews sorry chapter six is so short.
1. Chapter 1

Proluge

**Harry Potter **

_and_

The Hidden Secret

July 31 sometime near midnight, there's not enough time to go to the hospital. SoMadam Poppy Pomfrey and her husband(Ean, whom is a doctor at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries)came to their aid. As the child is born the Pomfrey's quickly realizes that it is not one child but two children; a pair of twins born to Lily and James Potter two of their( the Pomfrey's) closest friends.

As they prepaire for the second birth Lily looked up and began to argue with her friends. "You must take this child I can save one but not both of them." They couldn't understand why she was going on like this.

For fear of the stress harming the child reluctantly they agreed. They were to take the second child and raise it as their own. They were to tell no one of their new daughter's true bloodlines( not even her father, James Potter).

It was an old dream of which she knew every aspect of; as her mum and dad (the Pomfrey's) could never lie to her particularly when it comes to her true bloodlines. But, however they simply could not give her any details. To do so would be to brake their vow of silence to her mother(they simply couldn't betray Lily like that).

Rubbing her eyes she put on her glasses and climed out of bed. She got dressed and strided over to her mirror; an untidy mess of raven black hair underneth which was a scrany, pale young girl of fiffteen years with unimaginablely bright emarald green eyes. She loved her eyes most of all particularly when they ambered in the light. She also had a silver streack in the middle of her forehead( a royal birthmark).

She walked back over to the small nightstand opened the tiny drower plucked the soul item from within it a small emarald green velvet box.(The same small box that had appeared on the Pomfrey's doorstep just hours before her mother's final sacrifice).

Lilith(her name a lasting tribute to the Pomfrey's deer friend) opened the small box and plucked from within a beautiful chainlink necklace. It had an extra bit of biger chainlinks added to the left side, it was beautifuly adorened with a number of tiny charms; and in the middle was a rather large locket which was magicly locked. She(Lilith)had often wondered what it could hold(one day I will find the mence to unlock it). Quickly she wrapped it round her neck and clasped it as she headed down the stairs to help her mum with breackfast and choirs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

The Hidden Child

As she gets closer to the kitchen she hears hushed voises. The woman's voice she knows to be her mum(Poppy Pomfrey). The man's voise she didn't know. Quietly she creaped down to the kitchen door to listen.

"Albus, she's not ready!..." "She's just too young." She could hear her mum saying. And then the old wizard in regal robes spoke; such a soft, kind voice. "Poppy, please the girl is fiffteen and it is time; they must come together though this time of pain and surrow." "They have need of eachother."

All at once Lilith knew this kindly old wizard was nonother than _Albus Dumbledore _Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And she knew that he was speaking of her older brother; he was speaking of her(Lilith) going to school.

She knew the headmaster was right(as of late she could feel a great emptiness her brother.)"What is it deer brother; what's happened to you." She whispered to herself.

"Yes, Lilith you will be atending your first year at Hogwarts." Came the headmaster's cool voise. She(Lilith) opened the kitchen door and stepped through it. "Now then that's much better isn't it." Said the headmaster.

"Will I be in first year classes?" Lilth asked quite abrubly."Well now you'll have to do a good bit of extra work to catch up with your peers.""But I believe you can manage a sixth year work load."

Lilith noticed that her mum didn't look to happy about this infact she(Poppy Pomfrey) looked quite worried. "Mum it'll be alright..." Lilth said in a calming voice to sooth her frightened sarugute.

Madam Pomfrey gave a look as though she was about to do something she would regret. Then finaly she said with a great sigh."Oh, alright; but you must have regular visits to the hospital wing.

"I promise!" Lilith, yelled with great excitment as she nodded in agreement. "Well that settles it now then here is your letter." Dumbuldore, said as he handed Lilith a rather large, thick anvolope with emarald green writting on the front that read To Ms. Lilth Pomfrey the highest tower at Pomfrey Manor.

"Oh, my is that the time?" Came the headmaster's voice. Lilith couldn't help but notice the head masters blackend hand and how very tired he looked as she looked up from her letter. "If you don't mind Poppy perhaps Hagred could take Lilith to get her school things; and then see her to the train."

Madam Pomfrey considered this for a moment and then she said "Oh, alright; but you had better stay close to Hagred." "And remember to make sure no muguls are watching when you walk though the baryer to the platform."

Lilith simple smiled and noded exsitedly. "You had better get on some warmer close; it's a bit nippy out." Said Madam Pomfrey, and with that Lilith rushed back up the stairs to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

A Familyar Form

She quickly pulled on an old pair of jeans, a sweater her mum had made her for Christmas last year and simple jean jacket. Before leaving her room she glanced in the mirror; tring to make her hair lay straight, but it seemed completly hopeless.

The locket her mother (Lily Potter) sent her was a bit of an eyesore; thinking quickly she stuffed it into the neck of her sweater. Grabed her Hogwarts letter putting it in an old, and very dingy looking bag with one strap. She slung it across her chest and dashed down the stairs once more.

Only to find her new headmaster had already gone and her mum had returned to her(Madam Pomfrey) choirs and there as she looked at the back kitchen door standing just in the doorway was a mountain of a wizard with a tangled, grizzly mess of hair and beerd and an old mole skin coat.

She giggled to her self(strang how calm and safe she felt in his presence.) This could be nonother than Rubyus Hagred; the half gaint Care of Magical Creatchers Professor at Hogwarts; that Dolores Umbridge had tried to have sacked, she(Lilith) had read in The Daily Prophet.

She walked up to her new professor smiled widely and said"Are you Professor Hagred?" The large man jumped as if startled by a tiny sweeking mouce."Oh, you'll pardone me but I didn't see you there." Hagred said nevishly."I take it you're Ms. Lilith Pomfrey then?" He said tring desperatly to make a good impression.

She smiled and nodded quietly. She felt as though she had known her new professor for many years. She woundered, coureasly if maybe her big brother could be in the Care of Magical Creatchers class."Well then if you're ready let your mum know and we'll be on our way." Came pofessor Hagred's gruff voice. Lilith spotted her mum folding the laundry; she rushed over;"Mum, Professor Hagred is here, can we go." Madam Pomfrey looked up abit startled; then said"Alright,but you stay close to Hagred, mind your pockets and keep your eye's on the muguls when you go though the _barrer _!..."

"I promise!" Lilith said, nodding quickly; as she rushed back to Hagred's side smilling widely up at him.

Hagred having herd this looked over at Madam Pomfrey and nodded.

"As if to say," Don't worry I'll keep my eyes on her" Poppy Pomfrey seemed to relax as though she finaly felt it was safe to let her daughter go. So she smiled and nodded back at Hagred.

"Well then we're off !" Came that same gruff voice. Lilith couldn't stop herself from giggleing. And so the pair went to Diagon Alley...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

A Brave Man

First they stopped at Gringotts where Lilith had her own vult. The goblin opened her vult and Lilith climbed in; pulling out her Hogwarts letter.

She read the list to herself; then she collected two hundred Gold Galleons, nintythree Silver Sickles, and Sixtyseven Bronze Knuts.

Next, they visited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get her uniforms and dress robes; she found a lovely set of dark,velvet purple dress robes that Hagred said " Oh, those make yeh eyes look pretty." It made her blush to heir such sweet and kind word from her new professor.

Then they found themselves in Flourish and Blotts to collect her books(the list was quite long). The Standard Book of Spells(Grades1-6)by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffing, A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch.

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phillida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander.

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble, The Monster Book of Monsters, Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky, Intermediate Transfiguration.

From there they went to the Apothecary shop. As they entered she read out loud from her list; one set glass or crystal phials, one set brass scales, one potions kit, and one cauldron( pewter, standard size two).

"I'm going to get a solid gold one instead!" She said with a smile. "It sazes pewter on yeh list and thats what yeh getten." Boomed Hagred... "Oh, alright but can I get a set of crystal phials." "Well, alright but yeh mind yeh gold yeh'll be given fualty equipment if yeh not careful."

And with that they move on to Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy her a broomstick; she liked the Firebolt but Hagred felt she should save her gold incase she needed it later on. Instead she bought a very nice Nimbus 2000 for a good price. She also bought herself a set of Gobstones(she didn't even know why she had bought them.)

Finaly a quick visit to Ollivanders:Makers of Fine Wands since 382B.C. They entered the tiny shop together; she had a strong sence of familarity with this place that only got stronger when at last the owner came into veiw.

She knew the old wand maker quite well. Not just because he had sold a wand to her older brother. The Emperius that had layed doormant in her for so many years suddenly began to stir as it watched the old wizard from behind Lilith's eyes. The young princess directed Lilith's gaze just over Ollivander's right sholder.

There on a high shelf in a dark corner at the back of the shop was a small safe with a cobination lock; Lilith knew without asking the princess that her wand lay in this small safe.

Ollivander noticed her stareing at the safe and a horrible look of mingled terra and nightmareish insanity came across his face.

She didn't speak she merly stared in the direction of her wand and watched as he slowly moved to the safe. He had a bit of trouble with the lock; but finaly he weged the door open.

Trimbling he reatched in and retreved a long, slinder, white box and placed it on the counter in front of Lilith. She stepped forward opened the box and lifted the gliming crystaline wand of 15 inches gave it a little, elagant flick. Deep within the wand a silvery glow grew as a swirlling mist isude from the tip. A slite breaze and a song like a wisper...

At this Ollivander was moved to tears of shame; he tried to hide his face. Though it was already too late Lilith knew the shame he felt all to well.

The princess had already informed her of that night and she wouldn't alough him to hide his shame. So he faced her and quivering he said "Please, forgive me; I'm not a brave man."

She looked at him in an undeniable rage as she said "What uter nonsence? Being brave doesn't mean you have no fear at all. To be brave one only needs face their fears. Yet here you've not only faced your fears; but overcame them aswell and all within the same night... No, your not a brave man at all are you?" She said with angry eyes that peresed into his soul. At these last words Ollivander suddenly seemed taller as he bowed them out of the tiny shop.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

Funny and Not So Funny

As they left Ollivander's she turned to Hagred and said "I herd about a new shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes could we go there just for a few minutes? Please..." "Hey, I know the Weasleyes; well alright but just a few minutes now or yeh'll miss the train."

She smiled and nodded as they made their way to the shop. Lilith looked up to see a window proclaimming

**"Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who you should be worrying about U-No-Poo-The Constipation Sensation That's Gripping The Nation"** in bright, colerful bold print. She couldn't help but giggle; though it seemed as if she had seen it before.

And she said with a laugh "I bet their mum was so proude of them!" Hagred gave a great booming laugh that sounded like a howl as they went into the crouded shop.

Lilith couldn't contain herself; Skiving Snackboxes, Nosebleed Nougats, Quills in Self Inking, Spell Checking, and Smart Answer, Patented Daydream Charms(she bought ten for those extra long and boiring classes) Instant Darkness Powder and of corse Decoy Detonators.

And she bought a bag full of every thing mischieves. As they left the joke shop Hagred said "Alright then yeh'll be wantting an owl I spose."

"Uh, I already have a pet; but mum and dad don't know about Anubis..." With a puzzled look he said "Well, why not?" Lilith looked worryingly over her sholder then lifted the flap on her bag.

Though the opening Hagred could see a small creature that looked something like a fox. It had a number of tiny bumps on it's head and it had what apeared to be three small pairs of wings and two fluffy tails.

The small beast opened it's eyes(all four of them) and looked up at Hagred and began purring, but it sounded more like singing. As it purred it's plain white fur rippled with a rainbow of beautiful colors.

Suddenly Hagred's eyes widened "Cover him up quickly!" He said as he scaned the area to see if anyone noticed them. Then looking nevice he bent low and wispered to her "If anyone round here sees him yeh'll be meeten with one of the Unmenchenable Curses; and just what are yeh doing with an Ugga-Rooga pup anywayes!"

"I found him in the feild behind our house. And I had no intenstion of leaving him to the Death Eaters that killed his family!..." She said quite coldly.

"At these last words Hagred's face went pale "Oh, no..." He gave a low howl as tears began to swell in his eyes; but he quickly wiped them dry again "He's an orphane?" He asked her sniffuling and she nodded grimly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

The Son of a Death Eater

Finaly, they reatched the London Train Station and just in time; Lilith nearly missed the train altogether. Now on board she pulled her trunk behind her as she looked for a good spot to settle into for the long ride to Hogwarts.

When she spotted a sixth year Slytherin teassing a sixth year Gryffindor; and she had a sudden erge to deffend the plump boy. The Slytherin she reackanized as Draco Malfoy( she had a strong scents of lothing for the pale faced Slytherin).

"You had better suve off Malfoy!" She told him in an angery tone. The pale boy whiped around; appearently expecking some one else. "Who the bloody hell are you a nother mudblood come to Hogwarts?" he said witha snear and a nod at a few more Slytherins who chuckled at his promping.

And with that she pulled out her glistening wand; as she did so she could hear the wild haired prefact with the ginger cat telling her(Lilith) to stop. But it was already to late she had pulled offa perfect non-verbal Rictusempra. The pale Slytherin went whirlling into the air and landed spralling on the floor.

He quickly stood at full hight in the middle of the crouded passage way and looked around as students of every age and house whaled with laughter."Fillthy mudblood!" He sneared at her as he ducked off into the Slytherin caben.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

A Mirror Image

She laughed to herself as she put her wand away. A younger girl with flameing red hair and freackles came out of the caben behind Lilith and introduced herself as Ginny Weasley and invited Lilith to join her(Ginny) and her freinds. Lilith wondered could Ginny be related to the owners of the joke shop maybe.

In any case Lilith was quite happy to take the offer. With her things safely in the lugage racks she was introduced to Ginny's freinds. The round faced boy Lilith had deffined was Neville Longbottom.

The wild haired prefact was Hermione Granger; the other Griffendor prefact was Ginny's older bother Ron Weasley. The odd girl reading the Quibbler was Luna Lovegod, and the newly crowned captain of the Griffendor quiditch team was _Harry Potter._

Amess of jet black hair, a lightening scar with emeraled green eyes. It was like looking into a mirror and then(both Lilith&Harry)tried to make their hair lay straight to hide his scar and her birth mark at the same time.

Suddenly Lilith knew without a dought that Harry Potter was her older twin brother. She wantted to leap into the air for joy; she wantted to hug him she, wantted to tell him everything.

But, most of all she wantted to ask him what had happened to turn his hart so cold. Though she couldn't for if she did this their mother's death would've been in vain; she couldn't do that to her mum and dad, she couldn't do that to Harry...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Joy, Worry and Love...

She introduced herself to them."Lilith Pomfrey." she said with great pride. "Pomfrey, are you related to Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing at Hogwarts!" Hermione asked with an air of suspition."She's my mum."Lilith tolled her new freinds.

Though Hermione didn't seem to belive this, yet she did not portest the matter any further. Harry and Neville were asked to go to professor Slughorn's caben shorty after the lunch trolly came along.

Every one wantted a few treats from the lunch trolly but they had spent all their gold on school things. Lilith couldn't stand to see freinds she felt she had known for many years like this.

She couldn't stop herself she jumped up form her seat "We'll take the lot!" She said as she pulled out her gold. This made the whole caben quite happy.

They soon found themselves at Hogsmeade Station. Lilith was worried about Harry; he hadn't returned with Neville and she didn't see him leave the train.

Hermione and Ron collected his things and took them to the castal. And Lilith joined Hagred and the first years. Tough she was going into sixth grade this was her first year at Hogwarts and she still had to be sorted into one of four houses.

It felt good to be with Hagred again and she giggled at the first years as they staired up at Hagred in terror. Still she felt something more than Harry's freindship towards Hagred. Yet, the princess didn't speak of him.

Soon she found herself sitting on an old stool in front of the whole school. "Now, let's see." said the old sorting hat."You would do well in.." "No!" Lilith said sharply as she cut him off.

"Knew what I was going to say did you?" "Well then I spoce you'll want to join him then?" he asked her. "Yes! I would like that very much." Then the hat boomed in a loud voice "Griffendor!"

The Griffindor table explodded with cheers and whistles from everyone. She spotted Harry and was releaved to see him safe; though he did appear to have had his nose broken she was enfurreated at the thought that someone had the nerve to harm Harry.

Finally, in her four poster bed in the Griffindor girl's dormitory. She prayed she could at least survive the night without revealing her true identity.

She managed to hide herself from Harry by avoidding him at every turn. And weeks became months as Lilith began to feel as though she might be in _love_ with her Care of Magical Creatures Professor, _Hagred!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Goodnatured or Mischieveus

It was very hard to avoid Harry as they shared many classes and were both in Gryfendor house. Incuding Professor Snape's new Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Snape was particularly cruel to all the gryfendors; but most of all to Harry. Lilith could feel the lothing and hatred rising in him(Harry)she had to do something. Thinking quickly she adjusted her aim just slitly and with that she pulled off a perfact non-verbale Arania Exumai.

A beem of light and a force never befor seen in a classroom. Snape was sent flying agenst the wall and landing squarly on his bum.

"Oh, Professor!" She said in a stund voice as she hid her grin. Tough she hid her grin everyone could tell she had done it on perpuce; however they couldn't and wouldn't willingly prove it. "I said defenseive charms only!" Snape snerred at her."But, sir Arania Exumai is a defencive charm.

"Honustly, it was an akcident..." She said tring desperetly not to grin. "Five points from gryfendor..." "Well, thats not too bad." She said flatly. "Do you wish to join me for detinction Ms. Pomfrey."

"Well I would but I have to attened my treatment at the hospital wing tonight." "What are you babling about!" Said Snape.


End file.
